


Go to sleep Ryn: The Bat returns.

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, ZAA Drabbles, ZAA Injokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once again an author of the ZAA (Zootopian Authors Association) discord wont go to sleep. Alex Klawwrad enlists the help of his most recent customer to put this new customer to bed, quite literally.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Go to sleep Ryn: The Bat returns.

**Author's Note:**

> The foam bat thing has become a bit of a meme in the ZAA so why not keep it up.  
Theo is owned by Rynadine  
Ryan is owned by TrashburgerBiz  
Alex is owned by Midlou

“Hey Ryan, need your help.” The large kermode bear once again appeared from nowhere. The bear had a foam bat in one hand, resting against his shoulder, the other hand offering a second bat to Ryan. “Another sleepless racc.”   
  
“Uhhh sure Alex?” Ryan hesitantly grabbed the foam-bat from the bear before finding himself in another room.    
  
~~~~   
  
Theo the raccoon had just woken up, stretching and getting up after another failed attempt at sleep. Suddenly, a sturdy but small racoon and large kermode appeared, both holding foam bats.   
  
Without warning, they swung.   
  
*PAMF* *PAMF*    
  
Consecutive head-shots and Theo, was asleep again.


End file.
